The Foster Pup
by YoungAuthor22
Summary: One Ryder decides to become a foster parent, and soon after finds out that a foster pup would be arriving a day later. They don't know much about the pup. When she arrives they notice that she is nothing like that they'd thought. She refuses to play. But when Tracker is gravely injured in a freak accident, will she override the oppression, will she be to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1: The New Pup

One day Ryder decided to become a foster parent for unfortunate young pups. So, Ryder got into his car and drove to the pound.

When he got there he went in and signed up.

Before he left they told him that they will let him know when a pup comes in that need fostering. He then went back home.

Chase was waiting for him when he got home.

Skye asked Ryder' "Where did u go?"

"Yeah, where did you go ?", Rubble asked.

Currington said," Well, could u at least tell us next time."

Everest said, "Hey, whatever can we eat we are hungry."

Tracker said, "Yeah, please."

Marshall said, " guys you're not even giving Ryder a chance to answer your questions." "Thank u, Marshall. Well, I went over to the pound and signed up ta be a foster parent for young pups.", Ryder explained.

"Oh, okay.", Rocky replied. Chase said, "Fine, whatever."

Ryder then fed the pups and started to play the game on his phone.

When he got bored with that, he watched the pups play truth or dare.

Then the pups came in said goodnight and then they each went into their doghouses. Ryder went to his room and went to bed.

He immediately went to sleep. Sometime during the night his phone rang waking him up. As he sat up and reached over toward where he had set his phone down he accidentally knocked it off the nightstand.

"Darn it.", he said still half asleep. He turned on the light looking for his phone, finding it he quickly answered it. "Hello?", he said into the phone.

"Um, hello, is this Ryder ?", the voice said. "Yes, this Ryder.", he replied.

"This is the pound, we have a pup that needs a foster home.", the voice replied. "Oh, do u want me to pick the pup up now or some other time?", Ryder asked. "no, we have someone dropping her off .", the voice answered. " what time will she be dropped off?", he asked.

"Around 7:30 a.m. ", the voice answered. "Ok, I'll be waiting here for her.", he said.

"Okay.", the voice answered. "Does the person dropping her off know my address?", he asked. "Yes, we will make sure they do.", the voice answered. "Ok, bye.", he said as he hung up. Ryder then rolled over and looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 6:59. He tried to go back to sleep but he found that he couldn't. Great, now what am I gonna do for the next half hour? He thought to himself. Not knowing what to do, he just laid there staring at the ceiling. As he laid there he began to think about the pup that was going to be dropped off soon. I wonder what she looks like. He thought to himself. I wonder how old she is. I wonder how she gonna react to her being dropped off here.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Pup's Arrival

"Oh, well I guess I'll just find out.", Ryder said to himself as he looked at his alarm clock, realizing that it was 7:20 a.m. So, he got up quietly and got dressed so, the pups didn't hear him. He walked out the door to his car and opened the car door, and sat down. He then started the car and put it into drive. Then he drove down to the end of the drive and waited. He turned the radio on. The radio station played Over You by Miranda Lambert.

Ryder wiped his eyes as the song ended. He continued to wait for the pup to arrive.

The radio then played Rearview town by Jason Aldean. He cranked it up.

Then he noticed a car driving closer.

Ryder saw a car turn off the bridge onto Bunker Hill Road as the song finished.

He turned the engine off, taking the keys out of the ignition, he got out of the car.

He turned around and shut the car door, then stood alongside his car.

As he stood there as the car stopped and a brown-haired teenage girl opens the door of her car. She took one look at the young spiky dark brown-haired man standing alongside his car and knew that he was the person she was to give the pup to. The little pup watched as Molly handed the leash over to the young man. Ryder looked down at the little puppy. The small pup looked up at him., those big still sad bronze eyes. "He said, do u wanna come home with my little one?" To his surprise, the little pup nodded her head Yes. "Well, come on then, little one.", he softly to her. The little pup nervously followed him. He looked back to see the little pup look back at the car she had been in.

She followed him over to his car, then looked up at him again. He saw this and said, " Is it too high for you to get up here?", he said as he climbed up into the car. The little pup shook its head no and backed up then ran forward and leaped into his lap. " ok, then.", he said as he shut the car door.

Now the little pup climbed over his lap and curled up on the passenger seat. Ryder put the key into the ignition and started the car up. He looked over to the passenger side and saw that the little pup was still laying there on the seat looking sad. He turned the radio because he thought it was too quiet. As soon as he did that the little pup sat up in the seat. He thought huh, I guess she likes music. Then the little pup did something that surprised him. She stood up and pressed the # 3 button on the radio, (now this was the country one), and waited for a song come on. Ryder thought ok, she likes country, then. The radio suddenly played The Ones That Didn't Make It Back Home by Justin Moore. The young pup began to hum along to the song.

As the song ended Ryder could not believe but the little pup had hummed along with the whole song.

Then the radio played She Wouldn't Be Gone by Blake Shelton which made the young pup turn the volume up.

By the time the song ended Ryder had just pulled into the driveway. He could see Chase and 'em sitting at the other end of the driveway. He thought uh oh. The pup just looked over at him suddenly with her cocked to the side. He could see as he pulled in and parked the car, that they were really mad at him this time. Ryder opened the driver's side door, stepped out and closed it. Then he went to the other side to let the little pup out. He heard the gray mixed-breed yell, "where did you go?!" "I went to go pick up the foster pup up," Ryder explains. "Why didn't you wake us up?", they all asked. "Well, I knew you all wouldn't want to get up at 6:59 in the morning, so I let ya sleep.", Ryder replied. "Guys!", Both Marshall And Tracker yelled. "Hey, how about we play a prank on the foster pup."

Tracker said," I don't 'bout that y'all." The little pup wondered why the young man hadn't opened the door to let her out. So, she pushed herself up onto her hind legs. She saw that the man was surrounded by a group of very dominant dogs. The young pup, of course, didn't know those other dogs so she was worried that they might hurt him. She thought I gotta do something or he might get hurt. I can't let that happen. So, the young pup looking out the window again, she saw that the dogs had started getting stuff together, stuff that could be used as weapons. She thought, who knows what they're gonna do next. I gotta get out of here without lettin' 'em know I'm an in here. But how? She looked 'round thinkin how to get out. Noticing the open window she realized that she could fit through the opening. The young pup easily squeezed through the open window and then climbed up on the top of the car. Then she watched the dogs. She noticed that they seemed to be making something. She soon realized that they were going to attempt to prank her.


	3. Chapter 3: Foul Play

She waited for the perfect time to show. She waited until the dogs had surrounded the young man. Now, she did this because in her experience when somebody got surrounded like that something really bad happened.

Not wanting anything to happen to the young man, she made her move. Ryder at this point couldn't believe that they would ever do this to someone they haven't even met yet. He didn't know what to think. Chase and 'em saw this, they had wanted to scare the living crap out of the new pup, but they didn't want him to warn the pup either. Although, what was about to happen would be forever branded into their brains. Suddenly, as they were just finishing setting the prank up, they all saw a flash of silvery-White before their eyes. Chase felt something hit him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt something warm and sticky dripping down off his head. He didn't have to look, he knew that his head had to be "bleeding". He heard something land on the ground and there standing in front Ryder was a very young-looking silvery-white pup wearing a pink homemade mask and a jean and leather jacket, who flexed her paws. When she did this sharp "bloody" metal claws came out she stood in front of Ryder and before they could do anything she reached into her pocket and pulled out a punctured packet of fake blood.


	4. Chapter 4: Different

As Ryder got up Chase and 'em tried to approach him. But the little unfamiliar masked puppy stared at them. Ryder then looked the little pup confused, and said, Woah, how did you just do that?"

The pup just looked at him then back at the car then back at him. "For one how the hell do you get of out the car?", Ryder asked the pup.

The pup didn't say anything, instead walked over to the driver's side front door and jumped through the small gap in the open window, then jumped back out. "Oh", said Ryder.

"Who the hell are you?", Rubble asked the pup. The pup still didn't speak instead began to write in the dirt. The pup wrote," a foster pup." "Wait, this little pup's that foster pup you had to go pick up.", Everest said.

"Uh, hey and what exactly what can she do?", Rocky asked.

"Uh, yeah, where is she supposed to go while we're out on missions?", Skye asked.

"Yeah, she can't stay here by herself.", Marshall pointed out.

"uh, pups! Look, the pup's writing again.", Skye points out.

They all looked at the pup and was writing. She wrote," I can get along on my own." They could not believe what this pup was writing. At first, they thought she was done. Ooh, but she wasn't as she wrote," I know how to fight. I can talk but I don't. Don't let my size and age fool ya. The claws are as real as a cat's and I'm tougher than I look, for I would be dead if I wasn't. I'm different."

Tracker asked her what she meant,"¿Qué quieres decir con que eres más duro de lo que pareces?

¿Y qué quieres decir con que estarías muerto si no lo estuvieras?"

Marshall said," uh, you no one here can understand you, right?"

Tracker just looks at the ground. Then suddenly the sound of a growl filled the air. They realized that it was the foster pup who was growling.

She stopped as soon as they looked at her, then at the ground. What they saw surprised them, for she had written," I understand what he said. He asked me what I meant by I'm tougher than look, for I would be dead if I wasn't. I meant that I've been alone for a large part of my life, and I didn't grow up on this side of the tracks. On the side, I'm from ain't like this at all."

They read these words, in shock, they motioned for Ryder to come over. Of course, Ryder didn't know what the pup was doing or why they wanted him there but he came over anyway. When he did he could believe but, there on the ground was writing, and it said," I've been alone for a large part of my life, and I didn't grow up on this side of the tracks. On the side I'm it ain't like this at all. "Who..wrote that?", he asked being quite surprised by the maturity of the writing. He was angry when the pups said," the foster pup did." because he thought they were lying trying to blame her. but then the little pup suddenly began to write. And this was what she wrote," How can you say they're lying when you haven't even heard the full truth? It was me, I'm a bad liar. I wrote that. It was me.

Please don't punish 'em for somethin' I did." Ryder was shocked by that the fact that she could write something like that. she was so young how could she write something so mature. Chase asked," How old even are you?" she wrote, "8." "Your only 8!", Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Everest all yelled in surprise.

"Yes," she wrote. "Hey, dude, what's youw name?",Zuma asked the little pup. "It depends on which one ya want.", she wrote. "huh?", Zuma said confused.

Then Tracker asked," Qué Quieres decir? ¿Quieres decir que Tienes dos nombres?" Since they couldn't understand him they ignored the chihuahua's words.

However, they were surprised when the pup answering the chihuahua's words by writing," Yes, in a way I do have two names: my street name and the name my parents gave me. And he said," What do you mean? Do you mean that you have two names?"

They looked up at her in surprise. Then Marshall asked," Do you understand what he's saying?!" She wrote," Yes, i can. He's speaking Spanish."

"Where did you learn Spanish at?", Rubble asked. "I learned it from other animals ok."

"Dude, then what are your names then?", Zuma asks. The pup doesn't answer. They don't know what to do so, they ask her again. "What are your names?", The main six and Everest ask. The little pup still doesn't answer their question.

"B.A.T.", she finally answers. "Your name's Bat?", Rubble asks. They get no answer but a quick nod of her head. " Yeah, something like that.", she wrote.


	5. Chapter 5:Left Out

"Now what?",Skye asked. "how about we go play truth or dare?", Rocky suggested. "okay, but what about Tracker? Everyone looked at him, confused as to what he meant. "Since we can't understand anything he says.", Marshall explained. "Oh, Yeah, So true.", Everest said. "well, she sure seems to understand him." Chase said gesturing toward the foster pup. "Hey, Bat, wanna play truth or dare with us?", Skye asked. "No, thanks.", Bat wrote. "well, suit yourself then.", they all say as they ran off to play truth or dare. Tracker followed them however, he came back looking quite upset.

He laid down in the grass and cried. He didn't understand why they always seemed to want to have nothing to do with him. He thought about running away but what good could that do when nobody could even understand a single word he said? _Why do they seem to hate? What did I do to them? Why do they shut me out? Why do they not listen? Ain't I good enough for them? Do they even care that I exist? Do they think that I don't notice how they pretend to listen but are ignoring me? Do they think that I'm that stupid? Why can't they see how their actions hurt me? Don't they see how lonely they're making me? Do they see how useless they're making me feel? Why did I ever agree to live here? If only Carlos were still here. How I miss him. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? Why did he die and I live? Why did I go instead of him? I was his dog. It was my duty to protect him, to keep him safe. I tried to protect him as I best as I could but I still failed him. Carlos, I'm so sorry. Why can't they see that they're making it worse? I try to talk to them but they just block me out. Why do they always shut me out? What's the worth of talking if nobody even bothers to listen? I thought when I first came to live with them two years ago, I thought that if I waited they would eventually treating me better. But I now i guess that dad was right when he said, "If you want a better tomorrow, then do something to make it happen for if you wait I'll never happen." I'm tired of waiting, I'm gonna do something to make them stop ignoring me, to stop shutting me out, to stop pretending and try to understand me. But how? I need to take my frustration out too._,he thought to himself.

The foster pup looked in the direction of the other pups then back at him and wondered Did they kick him out of the game? Why didn't anyone come to see if he was alright?"

_Wait, what if...what if...what if take it out myself?_ , the chihuahua planned as he wiped away the tears and got up.

"Bat" watched he as rose to his feet walked away heading toward his puphouse. _Maybe he just needs some time to himself._, she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Knife

Tracker walks into the puphouse closing the door behind him. He looked for where his secret swiss army knife was. He soon found it laying on the floor at the very back of his puphouse. He walked over to it and picked it up. He pulled the cover off and stared it for a couple of seconds hesitating if he wanted to do this. Soon all his frustration got the better of him. In his Frustration, he scraped the blade vertically across his left foreleg, cutting a good-sized wound. Then scraped the blade horizontally across the lower half of his left foreleg. he lifted the blade from his left foreleg and brought it down on his right. Without lifting back up, he cut diagonally up his right foreleg. By some miracle, he didn't cut any major blood vessels. After his frustration subsided, he suddenly felt the pain of what he had just done. He looked down at his handiwork. He didn't get anything to apply pressure on his wounds instead he just stared the fresh open wounds bled out. He fell asleep watching himself bleed out.

Meanwhile, the other pups had finished their game of truth or dare and were heading back to the lookout for dinner. It was right and there that they noticed the foster pup, "Bat" hadn't moved from her spot from earlier. They wondered if she was okay. Rubble asked, "Bat, are you okay?" "**I'm** **fine.**", she wrote. Still not sure if the little pup was really alright Everest asked," Are you sure you're alright?" "**I'm as fine as I was five years ago.**", the little pup answered. "well, it's almost time for dinner.", Rocky said. The other pups started to continue on their way back, but Everest stopped as she noticed that "Bat" hadn't followed. "Bat, are you coming?", she asked. The little pup decided that she better get going so they didn't think something was wrong with her. "**Yeah, I'm coming.**", she wrote as she ran after the husky. Although she still worried about Tracker the whole way there. She had a feeling that something bad had happened, but she didn't know what.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Time

She tried to assure herself that he probably already went to the lookout and was waiting for them to get there. However, when she arrived, she quickly realized that he wasn't there. _Where is he? I hope he's okay. Please, don't let it happen to him. please, let him be alive. _The masked pup sat down at the sure bowl was her's sat down. But of course, she could not help but look at Tracker's unattended bowl beside her. She looked to see if any of the other pups had noticed his absence. But to her surprise none of them did. She thought _How can they not notice that of their teammates is absent? Or did they already notice and don't care?_

Meanwhile, Tracker woke up to the sound of his stomach growling. He quickly realized that he must have slept until dinner time. He quickly rose to feet only for the sharp pain in his forelegs to make him wince. He knows it will be only a matter of time before they notice that he is missing and start searching for him. So, he quickly looked for something to cover-up what he has done to his forelegs not wanting for his plan to be revealed so soon. That was when his eyes fell on the jacket that Carlos had bought him to keep during the time he came during the winter. He quickly grabbed it and puts it on wondering if it would even fit. To his luck it did. although the sleeves were still too long he just pushed them up so he wouldn't trip over them.

Meanwhile, Ryder had finally come out of the lookout with the pups' dinner. Unlike the Everest and the main six, He noticed that Tracker was not there. The look on his face made the main six and Everest wonder what was wrong. Ryder asked, "Where's Tracker?" "The last time I saw him, we were talking to Bat.", Rubble said.

"Yeah, that's the last time I saw him too.", Skye said. "Yeah, Don't where he is now?", Chase said. "I thought he came here.", Rocky stated. "Maybe he went for a walk.", Everest suggested. "dude, he probably just wandered off.", Zuma said. "How am I supposed to know where he went off too." , Marshall said.

Ryder looked at the pups confused. "Who the heck is Bat?", he asked sounding quite confused. "The foster pup.",Rubble answered calmly.

"Oh.", Ryder said. "Well, then about You Bat? When was the time you saw Tracker?", Ryder asked. The masked pup was boiling with anger. Oh, how she wanted to bite tails off but she managed to control herself. So, She wrote, "**The last time I saw him he was heading toward his puphouse.**"

Meanwhile, Tracker pressed the button to open the door. Once, it did he took a deep breath and stepped out. He started to walk as the pain in his forelegs grew as the jacket sleeves rubbed against his hours-old wounds. Despite the pain, he managed to mask the pain. He could now see all of the other pups and Ryder. As he got closer he noticed that while almost all of the pups did not seem concerned about his whereabouts, except "Bat".

The frustration grew even worse. He kept his composter as he walked past them and sat down in front of his bowl. All the pups immediately noticed him and began to hammer him with questions. "Where have you been?", Rubble asked. "Are you cold or something?", Rocky asked. "Finally we can eat.", Marshall said. "Didn't you hear us yell?", Chase asked. Tracker remained silent. The auburn chihuahua didn't do anything but wait. Ryder went around and filled up each pup's bowl.

As he soon as Ryder filled his bowl, Tracker immediately wolfed it down then got up and left everyone wondered about his strange behavior.

Some thought that he was acting like this for attention. Others thought he'd lost his mind.

The foster pup knew why. But she didn't say a word because she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, The chihuahua had made it his puphouse. He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Uncontrollable Rage

Meanwhile, Tracker was extremely frustrated so, he took it out on himself once again. He grabbed the knife and raked that blade across his left hindleg.

He then pushed down on that blade as he scraped it straight down his left hind leg cutting deeper than before. He stopped as he watched the blood roll down his leg.

He sat down and then raked that knife up his right hind leg. He cut a gash into his right front leg reopening several older wounds. He then raked the blade up his left foreleg reopening even more wounds. He stopped to watch the blood roll down his forelegs. He soon fell asleep with the knife still held tightly in his paw.

Meanwhile, Everest and the main six were talking about Tracker. "Maybe he's planning on running away.",Rocky said. "Maybe he's going crazy.", Chase said. "maybe he's weird.", Everest said. Skye said, "probably right, and it's so easy to prank since he doesn't understand all the words we say." "Yeah, like the only to words he understands is No, and huh.", Rubble said. "Yeah, I know right, he's practically an idiot.", Marshall said. "Or maybe he's just depressed.", said a strange unknown voice. "No, he's not. Don't depressed people try to kill themselves?", Rocky asked.

"Bat" wondered away after that. She didn't know what to do so she just sat at the top of the hill and thought _What am I going to do? What do I do? Oh, how i wish things were easier._

Meanwhile, Tracker had a dream about him going to play with the others but then they suddenly tied him up to a barrel and rolled it down the hill. He was so scared he felt himself being crush by the barrel as it rolled down the hill. By the time it finally stopped rolling he was a bloody mess. Alive but still a bloody mess. He woke up with a start. Even after he realized it was a dream. He was furious. _Do they think I'm a joke?! Oh, I'll show 'em. I wonder how funny they'll find me in a bloody mess like in my_ _dream._, he thought. He Squeezed his paws so tightly into fists that the one holding the knife was torn bleeding. Realizing that he was still holding the knife he jabbed that knife blade into his side and raked it across his side. He wanted them to see what he'd done. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a joke. In a rage, he raked the knife blade across his muzzle. Then he brought that blade down hard on his leg. He then cut off the top half of his left ear. He sat down and stared at his bleeding wounds. He fell back asleep not long after this.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

Meanwhile, the other pups had gone to bed. All except for one little pup. The little pup stared up at the nighttime sky.

She breathed in the nighttime air. She listened for any sign of movement. When she heard nothing she began to take her jacket off and laid it quietly on the ground.

She sighed as she slowly took off her mask. she would usually disappear into the forest, but this night something told her not to. So she wandered around for a while.

Meanwhile, Tracker woke up with the knife in one paw and the piece of his ear in the other. He got to his feet he was still enraged so he sat back down.

He then dragged the knife across his stomach. Some blood splattered on the wall, but it wasn't much. He knew what he wanted to as he opened the door to his puphouse. He stepped out into the night. The one thing he didn't plan on was somebody else is up.

The foster pup heard movement to her left and quickly put her mask and jacket back on. She hid in the bushes to see who or what it was.

Tracker walked forward, out into the open. He didn't know someone was watching him. "Bat" saw that it was Tracker. But she noticed something different about him as she watched him lay something on the ground. Tracker decided to scare them. As he would do it out here so they would find blood. The Silvery-white sensed that something was about to happen. The chihuahua changed his mind as he stepped out of the shadows and headed back to his puphouse, which once inside he passed out.

The young pup immediately went to her puphouse and left the door open. She thought _This is just a dream. _She laid down and soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bloody Ear

Marshall woke up and discovered Tracker's ear lying on the pavement. He also saw a pool of blood. He didn't what to do so, he paced back and forth until Chase woke up. Then he led the shepherd to what he'd found. "See, I told you.", Marshall said."Chase, you don't think he?", the dalmatian asked. "I don't know, Marshall.", Chase answered. The Silvery-white pup woke up and walked out to see Marshall and Chase talking about the piece of Tracker's ear. As she looked she noticed the blood. Her grew big, she realized that when she saw him lay the ear down he had been bleeding out. _No, please let him be alive. Please, he doesn't deserve this. I'm not gonna let him just die._, she thought. She ran quietly ran over and listened to what the shepherd and the dalmatian were saying. "Do think he's...he's dead?", the dalmatian asked. "I don't know but there's a trail of blood.", the shepherd. "What do you think we'll find?", the dalmatian asked. Before she knew what was doing she found herself saying, "There's only one way to find out." She could not believe that she had just spoken. Both Marshall and Chase jumped. Chase exclaimed, " What the hell?!" while Marshall asked, "Who's there?" The foster pup emerged out from her hiding place and stood behind them both and asked," Why don't ya turn around to see?" Both older pups turned around to see the foster pup standing there. The shepherd pup asked, "hi, Bat, did you see anyone suspicious around here?" The young pup answered him with, "No, there's no one else awake but us three." Marshall was surprised by this and said," Wait, you can talk?!" Chase, on the other hand, did not hear the pup's answer and had started to follow the trail. Marshall started to follow him, along with "Bat". "So, you could talk this whole time?", Marshall asked.

The pup only nodded. Meanwhile, Tracker woke up lying on the floor. He rolled onto his stomach but quickly regretted doing so. As his stomach throbbed terribly. He rolled onto his side. _I can't take this anymore. This is all too much. Nobody would even care if I ended it all. wait, where's the knife?_ he thought.

He looked around for the knife the very thing he had used to hurt himself. He found it lying on the floor across the room. He tried to rise to his feet but he found it difficult. Somehow he managed to stand. Tears ran down his face as he took step after step. His body ached from all of the self-inflicted wounds he had inflicted.  
He grabbed ahold of the knife and sat down. He held the knife blade up against his throat. However, he found that he couldn't hold the knife long enough to do it.  
He did not feel the knife slip out of his paw and fall to the floor.

Meanwhile, Chase looked behind to him quite a sight it looked like Marshall and the foster pup were having some kind of staring contest. Marshall asked, "Hey, Bat, how come Chase didn't react when you spoke?" "Marshall, I didn't speak completely out loud.", "Bat" responded. "What do you mean?", Marshall asked looking confused. Chase noticed this and asked, "Uh, are you guys gonna keep staring at each other or are two coming?" "Huh, what?", Marshall said surprised.

"Wait, we were staring at each other? oh, so that's what you meant.", Marshall said. Chase confused asked, "Marshall who are you talking to?" "The foster pup.", the dalmatian answered. "Marshall, She can't talk. For crying out loud, She's Mute!", Chase said. The silvery-white pup walked up to the shepherd and said, " Who said I was mute?!"  
"You can talk?!", he exclaimed. "Yes, and don't yell unless ya wanna wake the whole town up.", the little pup said as she walked passed him. Neither the dalmatian nor the shepherd said a word as they followed behind the little pup. They quickly caught up with her. She suddenly sensed that something really bad was about to happen. She bolted forward running as fast she could. Chase noticed this and ran after her, so did Marshall.  
They found it hard to keep up with her. She ran and ran and ran until she reached Tracker's door. Chase and Marshall caught up with them.

Meanwhile, Tracker got up but then slipped on his blood and fell. He gasped as he felt as the knife dug into him deeply.  
The chihuahua tried to get up but found that he was much too weak. He laid there in his blood. _I'm gonna die friendless. Nobody will miss me._, he thought as he suddenly found it getting harder to breathe. _I..wonder...how...long...it...will...take...'em...to...find..me. They'll never really know why. I should have left a note. _the chihuahua thought as he continued to bleed out. He laid there unable to move. Tracker didn't know where the knife was embedded. He thought about his owner and started to cry. As he cried, he took a deep breath, immediately causing extreme pain. The pain caused him to cry out.

Chase and Marshall were about to ask her why the heck did she bolt like that. However, they never got the chance for the little pup had her up against the door.

Chase was about to ask her why but she motioned for them to come over. They didn't want to but the little pup immediately walked over to the two older pups and grabbed Marshall by the ear, literally dragging the older dalmatian pup over to the door. The dalmatian held his ear up to the door, still surprised that pup her age could do that. Chase after seeing how the little pup had dragged Marshall over to the door, walked over and did the same. Then "Bat" placed her ear back against the door. That's when they heard it, a thud came from inside. The three of them looked at each other, then continued to listen. They heard nothing for eight minutes. Thoughts ran through the dalmatian's head. _Did we just hear him die? Did he just die? Is he even alive? What if that strange voice was right. What if he was depressed? That girl from the book I read last week, She stopped talking just like him._, he thought.

Chase thought _He can't be? Could he? Would he do it? But why? Why would he do that? Was it because of our actions? Did he do it for attention? Did he do it because of how we acted toward him? I guess I'll never know why._

"Bat" ignored everything and everyone around her. She knew what she had to do. Chase and Marshall snapped out of there thoughts. They looked over at "Bat", to see the little pup lift her paw and place it on the door. They watched her close her eyes. She heard a faint muffled cry of pain. She knew what she had to do.

Meanwhile, Tracker thought about Ryder and the pups. _They'll regret all of what they did to me. Ryder never knew. Those pups will feel guilty for what they've done.  
When they find me who knows what they'll do. I never wanted it to end this way. All I ever wanted was to be loved. Why couldn't they see that? Why did I think that the little foster pup could see beyond the mask? Nobody cared about me. Nobody could ever understand what it's like to watch someone you care about die, and couldn't do anything but watch? How could anyone ever understand a monster? _, he thought as he was gonna give up.

But just he was about to, a young voice answered him his questions one by one. "**_But I did see the pain beyond the mask, Tracker. I do care about you. And i do now what it's like to watch loved ones die in front of you. You're not a monster. I know what it's like to feel unloved. You're not alone. I'm here. I'm right outside your door. I'm here for you. I might be only eight but I can understand every beautiful word that comes out of your mouth. Just hold on, please. I'm right here. don't give up on me, please. Please don't leave me._**" the young voice told him.

Tracker felt tears in his eyes but he refused to cry. He thought _I'll try to hang on. so much pain. "__**Are you**__**hurt?**__"_, the voice asked. _There's blood everywhere. I'm bleeding out. _he answered. "_**Hold on, I'll bust this door down if I have to!**_", the voice said.

Meanwhile, Chase and Marshall were sure surprised when "Bat" suddenly pushed them back. Both the shepherd and the dalmatian turned around to see why the little pup had pushed them away when they noticed that she had backed up. Before they could ask what she was doing, the young pup ran forward as fast as she could. The older pups were sure that she was crazy. They watched as the masked pup ran full force into the door. Marshall and Chase had closed their eyes right before the impact. They were sure that they would see her dead. But when they opened their eyes, they saw that the little pup was not dead, instead was alive and was sitting there in front of them. She suddenly took notice of the window.


	11. Chapter 11: Tracker's Rescue

Meanwhile, Tracker heard the impact. He remembered what the voice had told him. Are you okay? he asked. **"Yes, i am okay. But I will be in there with you soon, and I mean very soon**." the voice answered. Before Chase or Marshall could say anything, the foster pup slipped into the puphouse through the window. She looked around the chihuahua's puphouse. She saw the blood. She looked frantically for him. She then thought of a plan. The little pup knew that the chihuahua was in there somewhere. So, she called out to him asking," I need ya to make a noise for me okay? "

Tracker heard the voice ask," _**I need ya to make a noise for me okay?**_" He tried to move but it caused him great pain. He let out a weak groan. He could feel himself getting weaker. He hoped that whoever the voice belonged to would find him soon. He felt a strong urge to sleep but he fought it off.

She heard a weak moan come from the very back of the room. She moved quickly not looking around at the walls, instead kept her eyes looking forward. She then saw him. It was a terrible sight. Tracker was lying on his stomach in a pool of blood. She thought at first that maybe she was too late, that he had died. But when he suddenly attempted to move his head to look at her, she was relieved that he was at least alive but knew he could still be too far gone.

Tracker heard someone approaching him so he tried to turn his head so that he could look at them. However, he found it too painful. He cried out of feeling so helpless but also because he got himself into this mess. "_**Don't cry now, **_**_mi amigo._**", the voice said to him. The voice sounded so close. Then his nose caught a familiar scent.

She rushed to his side and moved to where he could see her. Tracker was certainly surprised when the little silvery-white masked pup was suddenly there with him.

She looked up him up and down, then opened her little mouth and said," I told ya I would be here soon." He was surprised that she wasn't creeped out by all the blood, and by the fact that she could indeed talk. She knew that she had to get him out of here without injuring him any further. She asked," Tracker, can ya roll over onto your side?" The chihuahua tried to move but his abdomen wretched with pain. He let out a weak cry of pain. He looked at her with pain written across his face.  
She knew then that he couldn't move on his own, and she knew that she needed more help and fast. She then remembered that both Chase and Marshall were waiting outside. So, She quickly went over to the door and the button that unlocked the door and pressed it. Immediately the door opened up.

Meanwhile, Chase and Marshall waited outside wondering what was going on inside. They were shocked when they heard the door of the chihuahua's puphouse open.  
They then heard "Bat's voice say," Hey, Chase, Marshall i need your help now!" The two older pups entered the puphouse. They were immediately shocked by all the blood. Then they noticed how calm the 8-year-old pup seemed to be. She led them to the very back of the puphouse. That's when they saw him. Tracker was lying on his stomach unmoving, at first, they thought he was dead. But then the chihuahua looked at them with a pain written face. " I need ya ta help me roll 'em unto his back.", the young pup explained. Chase and Marshall were reluctant to roll the chihuahua over. But they soon realized that the chihuahua was having some difficulty breathing while lying on his stomach. They helped "Bat" roll Tracker unto his back. They realized then that the chihuahua was bleeding from more than one place. The little pup and Marshall knew that they had to get Tracker out of there. But how?

Now the dalmatian, the shepherd and the injured chihuahua weren't the only ones who heard the foster pup collide with the puphouse, for Rocky also heard it.  
It startled him. He got up to go and investigate. When he stepped outside he noticed that for some unknown reason both Marshall and Chase were standing outside Tracker's puphouse. Then suddenly he saw the door open and then the mixed-breed heard an unfamiliar voice say," Hey, Chase, Marshall I need your help now! Rocky watched as the shepherd and the dalmatian entered the puphouse. The mixed-breed walked quietly over to the puphouse door.

Marshall said, "We need to get him out of here." "Yeah, I know, but how? We sure can't just carry him out on our backs.", Chase said.  
"Hm.", the silvery-white pup said as she thought. Then she suddenly gasped then said, "I got an idea, but I need one of ya to go get Rocky."  
Meanwhile, the mixed-breed pup heard the unfamiliar voice say his name. So he said, "Actually, I'm already up."

They heard the mixed-breed's voice come from outside. So, Chase stuck his head out and saw Rocky standing there. Before Rocky could ask about what was going on he asked the mixed-breed if he had anything that they could use a backboard. " "Uh, wait what's a backboard?", the mixed-breed asked. "A backboard is a thing that emergency rescuers use to lay an injured person or pup on to airlift them out of a dangerous area.", the unfamiliar voice said. "basically something hard and sturdy that you could lay an injured person or pup on.", the unfamiliar voice explained. "Hm, wait one moment. I'll be right back.", the mixed breed said as he rushed off toward his puphouse.

They waited anxiously for the gray pup to come back. "Bat" had gone back in to check on Tracker, while Marshall and Chase waited for Rocky to come back.  
By the time he got back with the person-sized surfboard that he'd found in his puphouse, Rocky saw that both Chase and Marshall were pacing anxiously.  
However, they stopped immediately and ran toward him. They took the surfboard from his and rushed inside, leaving him confused.  
Once inside, they brought the surfboard over to "Bat". The little pup along with the shepherd and dalmatian carefully lifted the bleeding chihuahua onto it.  
After they had lifted Tracker unto the makeshift backboard, they began to slowly back out of the puphouse. Rocky noticed that they were coming out so he backed up.  
Rocky wondered what was wrong but soon got his answer when they brought Tracker out.

Chase, Marshall, "Bat", and Rocky could now see the injured chihuahua. Marshall, Chase, and "Bat" gently laid the bloody chihuahua down. Rocky was so horrified that he ended up yelling," What the hell happened?!" waking everyone else up in the process.


	12. Chapter 12: The Call

Skye nearly jumped up so high in her puphouse that she almost bumped her head off the roof of her puphouse. She opened her puphouse door to see "Bat", Chase, and Rocky gathered around something and Marshall running toward the elevator. Skye looked around and noticed that Everest, Zuma, and Rubble also standing in their puphouse doors. Zuma wondered why Rocky yelled for. So he opened his puphouse door to see Chase, "Bat", and Rocky were all gathered around something. Rocky looked shocked and horrified the gray pup looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Ryder heard Rocky's yell and went to see if the pup was okay. He came into the lounge room to see Marshall come out of the elevator wearing his EMT pupack.  
Ryder, of course, was about to ask the dalmatian about was going on, but before he had the chance Marshall noticed him and said," no time to explain." before quickly rushing out the door. Ryder, being confused followed the dalmatian outside. Immediately Ryder noticed that something was up, for Marshall rushed over to Chase and "Bat". He noticed that Skye, Zuma, Rubble, and Everest were just as clueless as he was as to what was going on.

Ryder said, "Chase, Marshall, what is going on?" The shepherd pup looked up and motioned for him to come over. Ryder immediately walked over to the police pup. That's when he noticed Tracker. The auburn chihuahua was bloodly and weak. Ryder also noticed the knife sticking out of the chihuahua's abdomen.  
He also noticed how "Bat" was acting, and to his surprise, she was not horrified like Rocky, instead, she was staying calm and was not panicking. The little pup rushed over to him and asked, " Ryder, can borrow your puppad for a moment?" "Uh, Yeah.", he said confused. He handed the puppad to the foster pup then realized that she had spoken out loud! "Wait, you can talk?!", He, Rocky, Skye, Everest, Zuma, and Rubble asked. "Yeah, now shh!", she said as she typed in a number then hit the call button. She put the call on speakerphone. They listened as the 8-year-old pup told what was going on and then said their address. Then finally she said Ya better call for a Byrd, 'cuz is really bad." But she didn't hang up. Skye, Zuma, Everest, and Rubble wondered what was wrong.

Well, although of course, the four of them knew that whatever was going on was very bad when an advanced life support ambulance pulled into the drive.

Ryder and all the pups were surprised when a small black and white pup around Skye's size hopped out. Who was then followed by a huge white rabbit?!  
While Marshall and Chase backed away, "Bat" stayed and talked to the paramedics. Which afterwards, the black and white pup hopped back into the ambulance and began to talk on the radio and called for a Byrd. Neither Ryder nor any of the pups knew what type of bird that the paramedic pup was calling for.  
It wasn't long before a helicopter landed down in the middle of the drive. This helicopter was bigger than Skye's and looked different. Of course, they were surprised when a black and tan scruffy hound pup opened the side door of the chopper. As soon as the chopper landed the black and white jumped out of the ambulance and along with the rabbit and "Bat" loaded Tracker up in the helicopter. Then the pup and the rabbit hopped back into the ambulance and left.  
Ryder and the rest of the pups were confused as hell as they watched them leave.


	13. Chapter 13: HUNOA

Then they turned to "Bat" and started to ask questions.  
"How come you didn't talk to us when you first arrived?", Rubble asked. "I didn't talk because it takes me a while to feel comfortable around new people and pups.", the silvery-white pup answered. "How were you not...sc...scared seeing Tracker like that?", Rocky asked while still shaking. "I'm just to used to seeing stuff like that I guess.", the 8-year-old pup answered. "Dude, did you know that Wabbit EMT?", Zuma asked. "Yeah, I do, that rabbit saved my life once.", the masked pup answered.

Ryder then asked," Bat, who exactly did you call?" "I called H.U.N.O.A.", the foster pup answered. "What's H.U.N.O.A.?", Everest asked. "Yeah, what is it?", Skye asked. "Well, y'all see, you're not the only rescue group 'round here. H.U.N.O.A. is a volunteer rescue group. They're a lot more complex than y'all. They're more an organization than a group though. They mostly take care of the emergencies in Northside. They have a police team, a fire team, a water rescue team, a medical team, a search and rescue team, and many more. Unlike, you guys, their members aren't all pups, in fact, they have a fox, two cats, three rabbits, a coyote, a wolf, a ferret, a flying squirrel, a sheep, four wolfdogs, a poodle, a hyena/wolf/husky mix, a seagull, a cocker spaniel, a dalmatian, three german shepherds, a malinois, two mixed breeds, a turnspit and a cockapoo.", the masked pup answered. "oh, and an Alaskan husky.", she added.

"Does H.U.N.O.A. have a base, too?", Rubble asked. "Yeah, they do, in fact, they're based at the Northside Trauma Center, which basically is an animal hospital.", the little pup answered. "Is that where they took Tracker, then?", Ryder asked. "Yeah, and don't worry he most likely would not be transferred to a different hospital.  
It is called the Trauma Center for a reason.", she replied answering Ryder's question. "Where exactly is Northside?", Rocky asked. "Well, Foggybottom is east of Adventure Bay, and Northside is North of Adventure Bay.", the little pup answered. "Can you lead us there?", Ryder asked suddenly. "Uh, yeah, but what exactly do ya mean?", the little pup asked.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Member

"Can you lead us there?", Ryder asked suddenly. "Uh, yeah, but what exactly do ya mean?", the little pup asked. "I was thinking since you took charge of the situation, and knew what to do.", Ryder started as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a puptag. "Bat, do you promise to keep the citizens of Adventure Bay, with all your heart?", Ryder asked her. "Yes. I do.", the masked pup answered. The other pups watched as "Bat" lowered her head. Ryder then attached the puptag to the little pup's collar. "Bat" then looked at her puptag then smiled. "Thank ya, Ryder.", she said. "I still don't get how I'm gonna lead y'all there though since y'all have vehicles. All I have is myself.", she said. "Hey, you could ride with one of us.", the other pups said at the same time. "Wait, how fast can your vehicles go?", the silvery-white pup asked suddenly. "Do you mean the top speeds of our vehicles?", Rocky asked. "Yeah.", the newest member answered. "Oh, well my rig's top speed is 45mphr.", Rubble said. "well my copter's top speed is 99mphr.", Skye said. "Um, my SnowCat's top speed is 65., Everest said. "Uh, actually I'm not sure what my Cruiser's top speed is.", Chase said. "Dude, I don't know about mine.", Zuma said.

"Why, would you want to know that, Bat?", Ryder asked. "Well, I'm pretty fast at when it comes to running, so I thought that maybe I could lead y'all there that way. But now that sounds kind of dumb idea.", Bat answered. "Well I guess we could always go in the car, but I'm not sure that all of you would fit though.", Ryder said.  
"Uh, actually where i come from ya can learn how ta drive starting at five if you're a pup that is.", the silvery-white pup said.


	15. Chapter 15: The Secret Room

Hey, wait, what if some of us pups go in the car and the rest of us can take our vehicles?", Everest suggested. "That just might work, Everest.", Ryder said. So, as it turned out that surprisingly, all of the pups except for Marshall and "Bat" herself, fit in Ryder's car. Well, although of course, Marshall hopped into his firetruck but couldn't help but wonder which vehicle "Bat" would choose. The rest of the pups were, of course, worried about if the 8-year-old pup had been telling the truth about knowing how to drive. Well, It didn't take long for her to choose. She didn't pick Rocky's truck, Skye's helicopter, Chase's police cruiser, Rubble's rig, Everest's SnowCat, Ryder's ATV or Zuma's hovercraft, or even Tracker's jeep, instead, she ran inside the lookout for a moment.

They wondered if she had changed her mind on them. But she hadn't instead she knew something about the lookout that not even Ryder knew about.  
"Bat" ran down to the basement, and placed her paw on the wall and whispered something. The wall opened up to reveal a secret door. She ran through the secret passageway she soon entered a room that had many brands new never used before vehicles. She passed by most of them looking for a certain one. She quickly found what she was looking for: a red and white field medic truck. She checked the whole vehicle and found the keys. She hit a button that opened the wall in front of the field medic truck, to reveal a ramp that led outside. The little pup then hopped in, put the keys into the ignition and turned them. The truck started up on the first turn of the key. She then put her foot gently on the gas and drove the truck up the ramp. She came out behind the lookout.

Meanwhile, Ryder and the rest of the pups had begun that "Bat" had changed her mind and wasn't coming. Then suddenly the sound of a running vehicle coming from behind the lookout! They wondered if she had found a new vehicle or something. The silvery-white pup knew that they probably thought that she had been lying about knowing how to drive.


	16. Chapter 16: The Trauma Center

She was about to pull out from behind the lookout when Ryder called her on her puptag. "Bat, where are you?", he asked. "I'll be there in a minute!", she answered as she pulled out from behind the lookout.

Ryder, Marshall, and the rest of the pups where surprised when right after "Bat" had answered Ryder's call, a red and white field medic truck pulled out from behind the lookout. "Well, C'mon, we haven't got all night ya know.", they heard her voice say. Marshall, Ryder, and all the other pups were surprised as they looked at the truck. They had never seen this truck before. However before they could ask where she got it from, she drove down to the end of the drive the turned right heading toward the railroad crossing. Ryder and Marshall followed her. She led them to a parking lot out in front of a big gray building that had a huge sign saying **Northside Trauma Center.**

She pulled into a parking space turned the engine off, and hopped out. Ryder pulled into the parking space beside her, and also the engine off pulling the keys out of the ignition. Marshall pulled into the parking spot on the other side of the field medic truck. He turned his firetruck's engine off and hopped out. Ryder opened the driverside door and stepped out. Then he opened the door for the other pups to come out. Then they noticed a strange looking canine sitting by the door, alongside a big horrifically scarred black and white wolfdog. The pups were afraid to walk over to the doors. However, "Bat" on the other hand walked right up to the two canines and started talking to them after she was done they both got up moved out of the way. Then she walked back over to Ryder and the pups and said, "We can go in now."

So they did and Ryder and the pups were surprised for animals of all shapes and sizes were rushing around. "Bat" walked up to the receptionist (who was a sheep by the way) and asked where Tracker was. "Oh, He's in surgery right now.", the sheep said. "Bat" led them to the waiting room.


End file.
